Una vez en otoño
by Saint Lu
Summary: Una sorpresa de retomar la vida despues del Hades para Aioros y Milo, era encontrar el amor en la persona menos pensada. Pero en su pasado,Milo habia esperado varios años por "ella" y aunque nunca llego,y a pesar de estar ahora con Shaina,jamas la olvido. NO YAOI. Capi final: Quedate a mi lado.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Una vez en otoño.**_

_**Capitulo 1: Volver a verte.**_

_La había esperado por largos años..._

Aquel día parecía ser más común que cualquier otro. La paz se había establecido ya hace varios años tras la guerra santa y la vida les regalaba una segunda oportunidad a esos hombres que habían dado sus almas por la de los demás sin haber tenido tiempo de disfrutar aquella cosa efímera a la que todos llamaban vida.

No era de extrañarse que incluso pareciese una broma el hecho que ahora lo que mas podría acercarse a" guerras santas" fueran por quien haría la guardia en las noches o quien se encargaría de las reconstrucciones del Santuario, que a pesar del tiempo aun no estaba del todo arreglado.

Muchos conocieron nuevas sorpresas que les daba la vida, como compartir el tiempo con los amigos añorados o encontrando nuevos, el estar contando una historia con la inocencia de algunos ó incluso permaneciendo acompañados de las personas que siempre amaron.

Milo fue uno de esos afortunados que gozaron de esa suerte. Tal parecía una broma que tras regresar del Hades, aquel hombre alegre fuera a encontrar "algo parecido al amor" en una persona como ella. Shaina, la chica dura y tosca a quien todo el Santuario temía y que en su corazón intentaba enterrar en lo mas profundo a Seiya como un triste recuerdo, se convirtió en la locura del alacrán.

Todo este juego lóbrego había surgido cuando Shion le había confinado al Escorpión encargarse de buscar discípulos para las armaduras de plata y en cuya labor debía trabajar en conjunto con Shaina. Al principio fue difícil, la amazona era muy necia ante sus opiniones y casi a diario ambos terminaban discutiendo por cualquier tontería. Y después de un mes de ya no aguantar más la situación, un día Milo mientras discutía con la italiana, al ver que ella no accedería a ninguna de sus opiniones y tras incidentalmente romper su máscara, la beso.

La chica increíblemente no supo como reaccionar, pues aquello era nuevo y sin decir mas ambos se alejaron. Milo era conocido por su gusto selecto de tener mujeres diferentes noche a noche, pero particularmente desde que había besado a la amazona, no podía evitar pensar en sus labios, en su calor y sobretodo, en sus profundos ojos verdes mirando como si vieran lo más insondable del alma. Milo supo entonces que estaba enamorado y tras anunciarlo a sus incrédulos compañeros de orden, decidió decirle cuanto la amaba a Shaina.

Cuando Milo toco a su puerta y con un ramo de rosas con las que se había compadecido Aphodite al retomar su "amistad", le dijo que la amaba, la amazona creyó que se trataba de una broma y con tales efectos, cerró su puerta. Luego Milo se metió por la ventana en aras de prodigar su amor y cuando por fin estuvo frente a frente con la amazona, volvió a besarla a la fuerza.

La amazona casi lo fulmina pero tras las explicaciones de Mu y Aioria sobre el cambio extraño que ella provocaba en el y el amor casi diabético que proclamaba por ella, resolvió darle una oportunidad y quizá así, sanar aquella vieja herida del Pegaso.

Y todo cambio.

A partir de entonces no era sorpresa sentir en Escorpio, una presencia femenina todas las noches y que cada vez que mencionara a la amazona; el griego cambiara de semblante o que incluso la misma Shaina pareciese un poco más "flexible" con todo el Santuario. Aquel amor era un misterio y uno... muy divertido.

— ¿Y bien, bicho?—pregunto Aioria mientras se acomodaba en una viga de la sala Patriarcal acompañado de Camus, Mu,Shaka y Aldebarán. —Debe haber una razón suficiente para hacernos venir hasta aquí.

Y así era, una mañana fría de otoño, cinco caballeros con quienes comenzaba a familiarizarse Escorpión y la misma Shaina, fueron citados en la sala patriarcal para discutir sobre un asunto informal. Sin más sorpresas, el hombre de Escorpio que vestía más formal de lo común, se aproximo hacia la italiana y con un suave suspiro le tomo la mano para anunciar:

—Shaina y yo queremos formalizar lo nuestro.

Los resoplos no se hicieron resonar y la misma cara de la amazona incrédula río ante el comentario.

— ¿Queremos? Vaya hubiera sido increíble que me anunciaras antes—bufo con ironía la dama.

—Sabia que si te lo decía te ibas a negar, así que para evitar discusiones decidí por los dos.

La dama río y se llevo las manos al cabello. No lo creía.

—Pobre Shaina, el valor que debe tener para querer hacerlo—murmuro Aioria, aunque su comentario fue alcanzado por los precisos oídos de Milo.

—Ya basta de bromas, hablo demasiado en serio y lo quiero compartir con ustedes, hacerlo un suceso bueno entre todo lo malo que hemos pasado, supongo. ¿Creen que Athena diga algo acerca de que un santo pueda formalizar con una amazona?

—Si dices hablar en serio, no lo creo—por primera vez hablo Camus con su típica sobriedad y comenzó a hablar mientras caminaba en círculos tras la pareja—sabes que ella apoya el amor en todas sus expresiones, no creo que se oponga siempre y cuando no te olvides de tus obligaciones.

— ¿Y el Patriarca, dirá algo?—pregunto una vez mas el de cabellos azulados.

Mientras la discusión se llevaba a cabo; "ella" entro sin ser invitada ni esperada por nadie.

Al ver una silueta entrar a la sala Patriarcal en un descuido, Escorpio sintió como un frio recorrió su piel y sus ojos azulados y profundos veían susceptible la presencia. Al ver la distracción del griego, los demás giraron su vista hacia la puerta.

Una sencilla joven de blanca piel, castaño cabello y serena calma cubierta por un delicado abrigo y con algunas flores en sus manos, se quedo quieta al saberse descubierta.

—_No puede ser... ¿Qué hace aquí después de tanto tiempo?—_murmuro absorto el caballero.

— ¿Quién eres tu?—pregunto extrañado Shaka ante la duda. Sin embargo, como un susurro, los pasos de la chica cambiaron de rumbo y se alejaron hasta desaparecer de la vista de los santos.

Ante la sorpresa de todos, Milo se aproximo hacia el portal esperando que esa presencia no fuera otra que una ilusión.

Ella, aquella chica que había conocido años atrás, quizá por etiquetarlo de alguna manera" su primer amor", ese típico amor que esta cargado de inocencia a los ocho años donde el hecho de entregar una flor o una caricia son perfectos, se presentaba después de largos años de no saber de ella.

Y es que a pesar de ser un hombre desenfadado y que nunca había gustado del compromiso, para Escorpio, ella había sido especial, al igual que la amazona que ahora estaba a su lado.

La había conocido ya hace algunos años en el mismo Santuario, había compartido tantas travesuras de niños a su lado y tiempo después le había dejado para que él fuera a la Isla Milos ,con la firme promesa que al volver ella le estaría esperando.

Ella, a pesar de esforzarse jamás pudo ser amazona y cada intento era peor que el anterior, así que ella se fue sin decir mas.

Su verdadero talento estaba en la música, aquella que le había regalado infinidad de veces al Escorpión en sus tardes.

Milo se disculpo con sus compañeros y tras regalarle una dulce sonrisa a Shaina, salió sin decir más palabra.

— ¿Qué carajos le pasa a Milo?, si que esta loco—termino por declarar extrañado Aioria y salió al igual que sus compañeros a continuar su rutina.

Milo desapareció durante toda la tarde ante la extrañeza de algunos de sus compañeros. Camus al intrigarse por el comportamiento de su amigo, decidió esperarle en su mismo Templo hasta el anochecer.

Y cuando el Sol desfalleció, apareció. Intranquilo entró a su Templo y no le sorprendió ver la presencia del francés sobre un sillón de su privado.

— ¿Dónde has estado toda la tarde, porqué has salido tan de repente?

El griego bufó sin querer dar explicaciones y secamente contestó —Solo he caminado un poco, tenia cosas que pensar.

—No creas que soy ingenuo Milo, a pesar de los años, se perfectamente cuando pierdes el control ante las cosas y esta es la precisa ocasión—añadió el galo con tal seguridad que dejaba sin que objetar al caballero. Milo se coloco en la ventana y tras mirar hacia el paisaje del Santuario al anochecer, en un suave y casi imperceptible susurro, habló:

—Te lo contare porque no podría hacerlo con nadie más. Ella, la chica de esta mañana es...Aitana, una amiga del Santuario de años atrás.

—Debe ser importante, se que no a cualquiera llamas tu amigo, Milo—el francés calló un par de segundos— Pero eso no es lo que importa, si no ¿el porqué estas reaccionando así?

—Solo le guardo cariño Cam, es todo, no pasa nada en particular con ella; así que no te hagas ideas—afirmo con pretensión el caballero.

Resignado y tras saber que no sacaría más palabras a su amigo, Camus se levanto del sillón y avanzo hacia la salida:

—Solo espero que no hagas algo que te puedas arrepentir, Milo—llamo el francés con un frio tono ante la negativa del otro— Se que fuiste sincero con lo que decidiste en la mañana; así que piensa que harás y que efecto puede causar en los demás. Lo digo por ella.

Milo sintió como la presencia de su compañero se había ido y con una extraña pesadez sobre sus hombros, trató de calmarse y buscar en la cocina la cafetera para preparar un poco de café. Entonces sirvió un poco de agua en ella y mientras la maquina comenzaba a trabajar, su mente comenzó a evocar recuerdos de la primera vez que la conoció.

Las rocas áridas del Santuario cubrían una pequeña silueta que sollozaba ante la ventisca. Milo caminaba de regreso a Escorpio en una de esas tardes que se había fugado a Rodorio para no estudiar griego un mechón castaño sobre las rocas le llamo su atención.

— ¿Por qué lloras?—atino a preguntar el alegre pequeño de pie mientras la pequeña castaña acurrucada alzaba un poco su mirada para saber quien le llamaba. La niña se asusto un poco al saberse descubierta por el morenito, quien empático y sin nada mas que hacer se acerco en el silencio hacia la pequeña y se sentó a su lado.

— ¿No me hablaras?—cuestionó de nuevo Milo sin recibir sonido alguno mas que la oculta y sollozante figura. Tras resoplar su flequillo resignado, el futuro santo hablo—Bueno pues que mal porque yo soy muy persistente y si no vas a hablar, me quedare sentado aquí hasta que decidas hacerlo ¿de acuerdo?

Varios minutos pasaron y la silueta jamás se movió. El futuro santo suspiro rendido y comenzó a chiflar una divertida canción. Poco a poco, la niña alzo su rostro empañado en lágrimas y sonrió ante la extraña canción del niño, quien al verla sonreír comenzó a gesticular de una manera divertida y manotear con sus manos. Tras un par de minutos de estar así entre sonrisas y chiflidos, ambos estallaron en risa.

—Gracias—agrego la niña secando sus lágrimas con sus manos terrosas. Poco a poco ambos se levantaron de las rocas—Debo irme, mi tutora debe estar buscándome.

Al decir esto, la niña se echo a correr ante la cara extrañada del niño, quien al saber que había ganado una amiga más a su colección, le grito:

—Oye tú... ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Ella se detuvo divertida y antes de volver a correr, se giro y contestó:

—Aitana.

—Yo soy Milo —inflo su pecho—el fuerte y orgulloso Milo, nunca lo olvides.

Y de ahí, una gran amistad había , confesiones, lagrimas y tropiezos durante esos años en el Santuario.

Hasta ahora.

Desesperado y en su búsqueda de respuestas, decidió no esperar mas al amanecer y buscarla en aquella parte del Santuario que le habían indicado en la tarde que estaba.

Camino en medio de la madrugada hasta las afueras del Santuario con una ansiedad comiendo su alma hasta que llego a un pequeño hostal para visitantes.

Pensó dos veces ante de llamar a la puerta e incluso arrepentirse_. ¡Por todos los dioses_!, estaba temblando ante una situación tan absurda_. ¿Qué había de más si decidía verla una vez y aclarar de una vez por todas aquellas dudas que tanto tiempo aguardo_?_ No estaba lastimando a nadie..._

Suspiro lánguidamente y dio dos golpeteos a la puerta. Aitana no tardo mucho tiempo en abrir la puerta. Jamás lo espero. Sus miradas se cruzaron como hacia muchos años no lo hacían.

—Milo...—murmuro ella con la garganta seca.

—Tenemos que hablar.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Queridos lectores, este es un fic que será rápidin(lo digo porque planeo actualizarlo casi a diario muajaj) , pero que desde que inicie escribiendo en fanfiction fue el primero que escribí y que por alguna razón nunca me crei lo suficientemente preparada para terminarlo ni para exponerlo , si preguntan las razones, no lo se., ojala les guste y si no ,no importa, era una necesidad sacar este fic arrumbado a la luz y mejorarlo. Si deciden regalar un poco de su tiempo y palabras, les estaré eternamente agradecida!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Indiferencia

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Una vez en otoño.**_

_**Capitulo 2:Indiferencia**_

—Adelante.

Al instante, el santo entró a la modesta habitación donde una maleta pequeña se alojaba sobre una cama y una taza de té humeaba sobre la mesa. Tras estar un par de segundos bajo el lugar compartiendo silencio, él comenzó:

—Vine a que me dijeras que estas haciendo aquí—habló el santo tratando de mostrar apatía ante la dama que le miraba añorante. Ella decidió jugar su mismo juego.

—Yo...yo no vine tras de ti si eso es lo que quieres saber—contesto la chica con sus ojos expectantes—Me invitaron a un recital para Athena y yo accedí.

El santo ofendido se aproximo hacia ella, tratando de hacer que se intimidara para que de una vez soltara la verdad.

—Pues no te creo.

—Yo no se porque te importa ó, ¿no eras tu quien tomaba de la mano a su novia hace unas horas?—hablo con coraje la castaña mientras él se posicionaba a escasos centímetros.

—Déjate de rodeos Aitana y dime ,¿qué haces aquí, porque hasta ahora decidiste presentarte?

Milo le tomó de los hombros ejerciendo un poco de presión en ellos para que no pudiera rehuirle la mirada. Quería que lo mirara, quería saber tanto a través de sus ojos.

—Ya te dije que no te debe importar, tu ya estas con alguien ¿no?.Se que me equivoque, pero prefiero no darte explicaciones.

—Me estas desesperando Aitana, ¡¿dime para que viniste?—el santo la agito perdiendo el control.

— ¡Suéltame ya Escorpio!, lo mejor será que te vayas. —la joven se libero del agarre y de inmediato abrió la puerta.

El santo exasperado pero con su silencio indiferente, volvió sus ojos hacia la fría noche y antes de partir, le afirmo:

—Nadie te necesita aquí, eso debes saberlo.

La noche transcurrió con su incertidumbre y aunque el santo trato de conciliar el sueño, un extraño e incómodo nerviosismo se lo impidió, manteniéndolo rodando toda la noche sobre la cama, haciendo que una pregunta solo girara en su cabeza: _¿Cómo era posible que una mujer como ella pudiera ponerle así, tan descontrolado?_ _Era una mas como cualquiera_, sin embargo su pecho se agitaba cada vez que recordaba esos ojos cafes que le miraban penetrantemente, como si pudieran ver más allá de esa orgullosa y afable manera de ser del caballero.

La mañana multicolor, retornó con precisos amarillos golpeando los montes y rocosas áridas de Atenas. Y cuando amaneció, la castaña corrió a visitar al Patriarca.

—Solo me basto escucharla una vez a piano jovencita, para saber que su presencia junto con la de los demás músicos serán gratamente recibidos por nuestra diosa.

—Descuide Patriarca, Athena y los santos de bronce que vendrán en un par de días tendrán un gran espectáculo con toques clásicos pero a la vez con nuevas propuestas—puntualizo ella.

—Eso espero. Por lo pronto deben seguir siendo asesorados por el caballero Orfeo para la gran presentación en el Coliseo. Ya se han mandado a traer la mayoría de los instrumentos violines, cuerdas, pero vamos...—sonrió el lemuriano— usted debe saber mas que yo de eso.

—No se preocupe, nos encargaremos de todo aunque...Patriarca, se que es muy osado de mi parte lo que le voy a pedir pero...—cuestiono Aitana con incertidumbre— me encantaría hacer una investigación de armería del Santuario, eso me ayudaría a ganarme una beca en otra provincia de Grecia y podría estudiar más música.

Ansiosa ella, insinuó: — Disculpe Patriarca, pero no se si pueda preguntar entre sus santos por sus habilidades respecto a ellas, como al caballero de Capricornio, Libra o quizá Sagitario, no se alguno de ellos, ¿podría?

El lemuriano esbozo una simpática sonrisa—Supongo que no habrá problema, a menos que tengan asuntos pendientes, pero tiene mi autorización. Vaya.

La chica se reverencio y con ansiedad, corrió hacia alguno de los Templos mencionados.

Por su parte, Milo comenzaba su mañana tras tomar un baño, terminando su desayuno con la amazona de Cobra.

—Ya es casi hora de ir con Marín, me termino el café y me voy—comento la italiana al estresado santo griego de ojos irritados.

—Ya tendrás mas tiempo de dormir, te lo aseguro—río la mujer ante la cara frustrada del hombre, mientras se despedía quitándose la máscara para besar los labios del moreno.

—Si, pero nada me quitara este dolor en la espalda—refunfuño el alacrán con gesto de niño malcriado, levantándose para despedir de su Templo a la dama.

Al salir de Escorpio, sin esperarlo y al alzar sus ojos, con mirada penetrante, el santo notó como la castaña que no lo había dejado dormir, se aproximaba a Capricornio donde el español y el arquero apenas reposaban de una ardua jornada de entrenamiento.

Y a pesar de estar a lado de la amazona que amaba observando desde las escaleras de su Templo, no podía evitar pensar en las miles de razones de porque ella corría a Capricornio sin que su sangre comenzara a enervar.

"_Sin duda,ella era alguien que no quería para si mismo, pero tampoco para nadie, aunque eso, eso fuera muy egoísta"_

Milo enfoco demasiado su atención sobre aquel suceso, que de inmediato Shaina también reaccionó:

— ¿La conoces?

—No ,por supuesto que no—respondió nervioso el alacrán—solo es que ...ya sabes, me intriga saber sobre las nuevas conquistas que gato y cabra le consiguen al arquero.

La italiana dudosa volvió su mirada y añadió—Me parece conocida, no se donde la he visto a esa mujer, aunque no importa; debo volver con Marín y organizar a las nuevas amazonas de Egipto.

— ¿Egipto? Suena exótico, pero bueno ve, no te preocupes, ya abra ocasión de vernos en la noche—trato de sonar convincente el griego y le dio el adiós.

Tan pronto vio alejarse a la amazona de cobra por los escalones de Escorpio, pensó en subir a Capricornio, mas su orgullo le hizo regresar a su Templo en medio de ansiedad. Tenia que calmarse.

—Caballeros...—comento una vocecita detrás de la silueta cansada de Capricornio.

— Disculpen si los tomo en mal momento, pero deseo preguntarles acerca de sus habilidades con las armas. Tengo entendido que ambos, al igual que Libra, son lo mejores para hablar al respecto.

Shura gesticulo una sonrisa incrédula y contesto:

—No se preocupe, nosotros ya habíamos acabado con lo nuestro, aunque le ofrezco una disculpa, yo tengo asuntos pendientes y temo que tendrá que esperar hasta el anochecer.

—Supongo que Aioros podrá.

Al verse señalado el tímido santo, amable sonrió empático a la dama y regalo una mirada amenazante a Shura, quien se divertía ante la manera graciosa de reaccionar del arquero.

—Nos vemos señorita y Aioros...—sugirió el santo de Capricornio mientras se internaba en su privado—trátala bien.

Aioros enrojeció ante tal comentario :_¿Qué le sucedía a Shura?_._Como si no pudiera comportarse ante las mujeres_, tal parecía que esas bromas que le gastaban su hermano y Capricornio consiguiendo algún prospecto de cita y él intentando evitarlas a toda costa, les resultaba demasiado divertido, pues mientras alguno de ellos viera cuanta doncella, jovencita ó lo que caminara que se acercara al pobre Sagitario, no dudaban en embarcarlo con citas románticas.

—Señorita... —habló con su firme voz el moreno— ¿Le parece si vamos a Sagitario y mientras toma un refrigerio, me cambio?

La dama le sonrió y empática, le siguió—Adelante, pero prefiero que me llame por mi nombre. Soy Aitana y ¿usted?

—Oh, lo lamento...—bufo distraído el castaño y enseguida le dio la mano—Que descortés he sido, mi nombre es Aioros, Aioros de Sagitario.

Al llegar a Sagitario, Aioros ofreció cuanta bebida tenía en casa a la joven, mas un vaso de agua fue lo que ambos terminaron por tomar. El hombre se disculpo dejando un momento sola a la mujer y segundos después se preparo para bañarse.

La joven sin duda sentía un poco de nervios al saber que a escasos metros aquel hombre se bañaba y para calmarse, comenzó a observar el reconstruido Templo. Aquel lugar no parecía ruinas pero si se veían partes donde existían reconstrucciones improvisadas, quizá hechas por el mismo santo, mas aquella parte del privado donde estaba ella parecía de lo más confortable.

—En el estante del fondo tengo muchos libros, la mayoría son de cuando comencé mis entrenamientos como santo—comento la voz de Sagitario ante la curiosa mujer, quien ya se había colocado un pantalón cubriendo parte de su desnudez.

—Lamento haber husmeado mientras usted se bañaba, solo que esta parte del privado me llamó la atención.

—No se preocupe, no es que haya mucho que hacer aquí—bromeo el santo dirigiéndose al librero que le había indicado. El castaño intento abrir uno de los libros que contenían un poco de polvo sobre si y sin querer, una foto demasiado maltratada cayó al suelo.

— ¡Por los dioses! es usted, que lindo—replico la dama levantando del piso aquella imagen tierna de Aioros años atrás junto con Saga y debajo de ellos, unos pequeños, Milo y Aioria en el suelo arenoso.

—Pensé que la había perdido—respondió apenado el santo—Fue un recuerdo bello en medio de la tragedia.

Los ojos del santo se nublaron de inmediato.

—Tranquilo, conozco muy bien lo que pasaron ustedes. —el santo le devolvió una mirada intrigada a la dama mientras ambos avanzaban hacia la mesa— Digamos que una _muy buena fuente_ me conto algo y los pocos años que viví en el Santuario lo reflejaron en esencia.

La tarde pasó rápido en medio de anotaciones por parte de la chica e historias fantásticas que contaba el santo de Sagitario sobre arcos y flechas y de sucesos años atrás. Minuto a minuto, hasta que llegó la tarde.

—Ya debo irme, pero fue muy agradable conocer sobre usted Aioros y su arte, ojala se repita la ocasión—termino la castaña levantándose de la mesa.

—Fue un gusto conocerte, Aitana. Te acompañare afuera.

Milo estaba como gato encerrado en una jaula, caminando alrededor de su Templo imaginando el motivo de la mujer por el cual estaría dentro de Sagitario y sobretodo, figurándose las mil y una cosas que podrían estar haciendo en su interior. Así que desesperado, decidió averiguar que ocultaba esa dama.

Y la vio salir de Sagitario esbozando una sonrisa con el santo de ese lugar.

Y aunque en su camino se cruzo de frente con la chica, con indiferencia pasó a lado de ella.

Ella espero un ápice de interés atenta al griego, mas eso jamás sucedió.

Sin hacer más, ella bajó de Escorpio y Milo llegó hasta Aioros que aun permanecía en su entrada.

—Sagitario...—saludo sin mucho afán el de cabellos azules al distraído castaño.

—Milo, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

—Nada en particular, solo que esa mujer, la que acaba de salir de aquí...—inquirió curioso— ¿te dijo algo o sucedió algo en particular?

—Me parece que es la joven que dará un recital para Athena, vino aquí a hacer una investigación pero nada más. ¿Sucede algo con ella o porqué te preocupa?

—No arquero—respondió rápidamente el moreno— solo que... pues pensé que el gato te había jugado de nuevo una broma y quise saber como te había ido.

—No, esta vez no. La chica es agradable y linda pero ya sabes que yo no tengo tiempo para esas cosas. En el tiempo que he estado aquí no he podido aprender nada de ti, así que no te asustes porque no pienso quitarte el puesto de "casanova" del Santuario—bromeo el griego con simpatía.

—Que bueno, ya me había asustado. Regresare a mi Templo a terminar unas cosas—se despidió Escorpio tras una reverencia y partió ante el extrañado castaño.

La noche se avecinaba y Aitana no tenia mas que hacer, por lo que en un impulso, decidio caminar entre la oscura noche hasta Rodorio en busca de un poco de paz, pues como todo músico ,cualquier suceso repercutía en su ansiedad y animo.

Sin quererlo, un bar se cruzo en su camino, no parecía muy animado pero sin duda encontraría un poco de relajación en el. Entró al sombrío lugar y tras sentarse en la barra, pidió una botella de whisky.

_Indiferencia_. Eso era lo que había en la mirada de Escorpio y dolia, demasiado. Lo extrañaba y mucho, y aunque no entendía porque había tanto rencor entre ambos, lo extrañaba.

Poco a poco el licor comenzó a desaparecer y ella ya había perdido la mayoría de sus sentidos en el, así que en medio plano de lucidez, salió del bar.

Por su parte, Aioros y Aioria caminaban de regreso hacia el Santuario con algunas bolsas de comida del pueblo en medio de la noche, cuando una silueta tambaleante les llamó la atención.

Sin querer, la silueta al estar al borde de caer, el sagitariano se ofreció a ayudarla. Al hacerlo, no espero encontrar a la misma chica con la que había conversado toda esa tarde.

—¿Aitana, estas bien?

— ¿Quién es ella?—pregunto Aioria con intriga examinando a la mujer mientras se recargaban en la pared del bar.

—Es una chica que conocí hoy en el Santuario.

—No parece estar bien Aioros, deberíamos llevarla a algún lugar seguro, en ese estado no creo que pueda hacer mucho—musito preocupado Leo.

—¿Te importa adelantarte al Templo mientras yo la llevo a su casa?.

Aioria asintió retornando su camino, mientras el arquero apoyaba a la mujer sus hombros.

—Aitana, dime donde vives y te llevare hasta ella. —la joven no respondió y sin pretenderlo, se durmió apoyada del hombro del caballero.

— ¡Maldición, lo que me faltaba!—sonrió él ante lo absurdo de la situación— No me dejas más opción que llevarte a mi Templo.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Lindos lectores, una vez mas regreso pues esta es como si fuera para mi la semana del fic muajaj!Gracias por sus palabras y tiempo.**_

_**Minako: Linda!no se como agradecerte que siempre me apoyes ,un mega abrazo!**_


	3. Chapter 3 No olvides

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kururmada,esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 3:No olvidaste.**_

Al amanecer, la dama abrió con pereza los ojos y se paso la mano por la cara en aras de despejar su mente. Reviso con la mirada el lugar y lo reconoció :el Templo de Sagitario.

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que no tenia ropa alguna encima y solo estaba cubierta por sabanas blancas ,saltando de inmediato de la cama.

La mujer palideció pensando en cualquier estupidez, aunque lo fuera tanto, cometida con el santo de aquel lugar. Aitana se enredo la cobija sobre si e indago en el Templo hasta la cocina de Sagitario donde se escuchaban ruidos.

Al fondo del privado,la castaña aprecio la silueta del arquero apilando fruta en un plato mientras saboreaba una fresa.

En un hábil movimiento ,el santo giro su vista y sonrió ante la chica que se escondia,invitándola con un ademan a sentarse en la pequeña mesilla.

-Buenos días Aitana,espero que hayas pasado buena noche.

La chica ,temerosa, caminó hacia la mesilla y con la interrogante en la garganta, espero a que él le dijera "algo "sobre anoche.

-Tu ropa ya esta secándose. Derramaste toda una jarra de agua sobre su ropa cuando te traje del bar y tuve que quitártela para dejarte dormir-el arquero amable le entrego un plato de fruta-La verdad quise llevarte anoche a tu casa, mas no supe donde te quedas ahora, por ello decidí traerte aquí.

-Gracias Aioros ,no debiste ,pero fue muy amable.

La chica comió un trozo de fruta y le pregunto, removiendo nerviosa sus cabellos y ocultando su mirada:

-¿Tu… donde pasaste la noche?-el santo se sentó a su lado y tras darle una mordida a otra fresa, contesto:

-Me he dado cuenta que tengo que cambiar el sofá de Sagitario, pensé que tantos años solo no le harían estragos, pero no ha sido una noche fácil.

La dama relajo su rostro y miro al afable santo que no dejaba de sonreír divertido.

-Lamento tanto haberle causado molestias,Aioros-comento la castaña sonrojándose ante el apenado incidente.-De alguna manera te pagare, lo prometo.

-No te preocupes, me acompañaste esta noche y Sagitario no se sintió tan solo.

Ambos sonrieron ,mas la dama al ver el reloj que colgaba en la cocina mientras comía la fruta, se levanto inesperadamente ,asustando al santo:

-¡Por los dioses! Tendría que estar en el ensayo para el recital de esta noche, debo irme.

La mujer casi cae al intentar salir corriendo, enredándose con la cobija que la cubría mientras Aioros sin entender lo que sucedia,se levantaba a la par para entregarle su ropa.

La dama se vistió tan rápido que incluso se olvido de la presencia del caballero, haciéndolo al instante que este le entregaba la ropa tanto ella salía disparada del Templo, dejando un efímero gracias hacia el amable caballero.

Milo apenas despertaba ,moviéndose en las afueras de su Templo con divertidas muecas y movimientos que liberaban su flojera. Observo la panorámica del Santuario y se perdió unos segundos en ella, hasta que su mirada se perfilo hacia los Templo posteriores a él y una silueta con un zapato si y otro no, corriendo de Sagitario, lo tomo de sorpresa.

El rencor se apodero de él, cerrando sus puños y espero ,pues sabia que en cualquier momento la mujer llegaría hasta él, así que determinado ,decidió preguntarle si había pasado la noche en auqel lugar.

La mujer corría a prisa por los Templos, y deseosa de no encontrarse con ningún caballero debido a la tardía hora, continuo su camino. Y justo al pasar por Escorpio, el santo la busco y le impidió pasar.

Ansiosa, ella le objeto a la presencia inmóvil del santo-Milo, en verdad que tengo prisa, dime lo que quieras luego.

-Luego no tendré oportunidad, ¿Qué hacías en Sagitario, pasaste la noche ahí?

La dama intentaba avanzar, más al conocer la perseverancia de Milo de no dejarla ir hasta que le contestara, decidió respirar profundo y explicarse:

-Si, ¿Algún inconveniente?, debo irme, tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso a Aioros?-objeto indignado el santo, aunque en el fondo le causaba molestia la respuesta -Solo estas jugando con él.

-No me digas Milo…-ironizo la jovencita-ahora resulta que tu eres cuidador de Aioros, creo que él es lo suficientemente grande y puede hacer lo que le plazca sin necesidad que lo cuides. ¿No?

El santo frunció su ceño-Lo vas a lastimar, tú no mereces a alguien como él.

-Ya basta Milo, hablaremos en otro momento, debo irme, me esperan para ensayar el recital.

-Debiste levantarte mas temprano de Sagitario-añadió irritado el moreno.

La mujer desesperada, intento moverlo, mas Milo la agarro de las muñecas y rio ante la pretensión de medirse con él. La castaña al tenerlo tan cerca, dudo un momento ,tenia tan cerca sus labios y se negaba a llegar a ellos. Y es que el moreno, aun así acabado de salir de la cama, con ese aire de inocencia , melena despeinada y el brillo que abatía de sus ojos, le cautivaba como años atrás.

-Milo….-murmuro cruzando su mirada con la profunda del santo, para después desviarla con tristeza-déjame ,déjame ir.

-¿Por qué, te pongo nerviosa?-cuestiono divertido el alacrán,-¿no me dijiste que no habías venido por mi, que ya no sentías nada?

La mujer volvió a enfrentarle la mirada al hombre con ganas deseosas de llorar, pues se frustraba al sentir aquellas emociones que tiempo atrás ,según ella, había dejado de sentir revoloteando traviesas.

-A mi ya no me importas-susurro tratando de convencerse a ella misma-lo que pasa es que eres un arrogante y crees que todo gira alrededor de ti.

Escorpio decidió seguirse divirtiendo con ella y sus reacciones y poco a poco acerco su aliento hacia la mujer en un intento de demostrarle que lo que ella decía era mentira. La chica cerró los ojos,creyendo que realmente Milo la besaría. El santo jugueteo un rato con su nariz sin dejar de lado esa sonrisa cínica parte de él, cuando al rozar sutilmente los labios de la dama, pronuncio:

-Aioros jamás podrá hacerte temblar como yo-susurro entonces ella,inesperadamente,lo alejo con furor .

-Solo te importa eso, saber que eres el mejor-sentencio la dama con cierto coraje en su voz.

La joven decepcionada y al zafarse del agarre, salió del Templo ante la mirada burlona del santo, pues estaba lleno de confianza y un ansia de triunfo. Ella aun lo deseaba.

Tras ello,la jovencita desapareció entre los Templos mientras Milo bostezaba y se introducía al suyo para tomar un baño.

La noche llegó y el mundo continuo su habia llegado al salón Patriarcal donde le recibieron una orquesta y una sala llena de arreglos florales elegantemente colocados.

En el piano, Aitana repasaba sus últimas notas antes de comenzar a tocar mientras la sala se llenaba de las presencias de los santos. La chica se percato de la de Escorpio ajo su preciosa armadura y no hizo otra cosa que rehuirle la mirada.

Y cuando su Santidad dio la orden de cerrar la puerta del salón mientras los presentes se acomodaban en el interior, la función comenzó.

La mujer comenzó a tocar la música seguida de un par de músicos que daban los acordes preciosos al compás el piano. La melodía era una mezcla de melancolía y tristeza convertidas en canció parecía disfrutar de ella a cada nota, recordando una memoria con sus santos mientras escuchaba la canción, llevándola a la nostalgia.

La horas continuaron envueltas de música y memorias, y asi, la pequeña música termino su recital. Agradeció a los presentes y salió del salón para respirar aire fresco antes de partir a descansar.

Milo no dejo de clavar su mirada sobre Aitana en un intento de molestarla durante toda la función, pues una parte de su vanidad le hacia disfrutarlo, sin percatarse de las miradas que le otorgaba Camus intrigado por la forma tan enfática de ser de su amigo sobre aquella mujer.

Y a la par de ella, Milo la siguió cuando ella salió del salón, para continuar con su deseo divertido de saberse codiciado.

Ella no había avanzado mas que un par de pasos, cuando los del dorado atrás de ella, la sorprendieron.

-¿Ya te vas, tan rápido?-pregunto simpático el santo.-Quería felicitarte por la música, realmente te hiciste buena en el piano.

La dama cansada ,se giro un momento y sin ánimos de hablar, cuestiono-¿Qué quieres ahora, Milo?

El santo alzo sus manos en señal de paz y se acercó poco a poco hasta ella. Y cuando estuvo tan cerca para rozarla, le paso sus manos por sus brazos.

-Nada, solo premiarte por alegrar a mi diosa ,tu música es bella.

-¿Qué quieres Milo?-añadio la castañ mirándole con ese miedo de no poder sostenerle la mirada.

- Dime que ya no sé que mas hacer o decirte para que entiendas que …

El santo seseo y callo sus palabras con sus dedos.-Solo quiero saber que no me has olvidado, que estas aquí_, por mi_.

El santo estaba por intentar besarla una vez mas, cuando la presencia de un santo mas, los cuestionó:

-¿Y tu crees que eso le importara a Shaina?-pregunto Camus con estoicismo , alejando a ambos amantes de su abrazo.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Mis lindos lectores silenciosos, ojala les guste esta historia donde por primera vez ,uso tan descaradamente un oc. Nos vemos pronto.**_


	4. Chapter 4 Besos robados

_**Los personaje s de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mis i no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro**_.

_**Capitulo 4:Besos robados.**_

Aitana oculto su mirada del francés mientras Milo parecía sentirse incomodo:

—Tranquilo Cam, no hacemos nada malo, dejame a solas con ella—miro a la castaña—Tengo asuntos que arreglar aun con ella.

—Te espero adentro, Shaina igual lo hará mas tarde—el estoico santo supo que con solo eso bastaba para que Escorpio no continuara con sus juegos, por lo que, decidió dejar solos al par.

—No es justo ni para ti ni para mi esto, me iré mañana mismo—objeto la dama, respirando intranquila y comenzando a correr de la presencia del santo. El santo volvió su mirada hacia sus pasos lejanos, optando por quedarse quieto. Frunció su ceño y volvió al interior del recinto.

La joven avanzo perdiéndose entre la noche por los senderos del Santuario, y tratando de calmar ese sentimiento de culpabilidad que sus acciones le habían provocado. Aquello no era razonable para ninguno de los dos. Y hasta ahora no entendía las razones que le hacían atarse a un imposible, el santo ahora estaba a lado de su amada y entre ellos, no había lugar para ella.

Se lleno los pulmones del fresco aire de la noche, girando su mirada hacia la hermosa panorámica del Santuario que se percibía desde aquel lugar. Oculto su mirada en su soledad y sin darse cuenta, una cálida mano se poso en su hombro y le hizo estremecerse de inmediato. La dama giro su rostro y se encontró con una profunda mirada, recurrente últimamente:

—Tranquila no te voy a hacer nada —replico Aioros con su afable sonrisa—seguí tus pasos desde que te vi alejarte de Milo.

La castaña se sintió incomoda_, ¿acaso alguien mas los había visto?, que descuido._

—No te preocupes, solo Camus y yo salimos afuera del salón a respirar aire fresco—replico como si leyera los pensamientos, posicionando su otra mano en su hombro libre en un gesto solidario—pero no me interesa saber lo que sucedió, solo que creo que esa tristeza podemos olvidarla esta noche platicando de armería y lo que quieras en mi Templo. Me haría bien y creo que a ti _también._

— ¿Por qué eres tan amable caballero?—pregunto la dama sonriendo ligeramente—deberían darte una gratificación de cortesía con extraños.

El santo esbozo una sonrisa mientras la invitaba a caminar de regreso—quizá porque siempre necesitamos a alguien en momentos difíciles y ese alguien espero ser yo para cualquiera que lo necesite, es una parte de ser caballero.

Ambos rieron y caminaron de regreso a aquel lugar de sueño, entre los doce Templos.

La noche avanzo imprecisa mientras uno y otro se adentraban al Templo de Sagitario. El santo sirvió un poco de vino en dos copas, abundante siempre por la cortesía de Shura y busco un poco de frutas y queso mientras ella escrutinaba con su mirada cada detalle del lugar.

— ¿Y de qué quieres hablar?—pregunto ella rompiendo el silencio del privado.

—No se...—el santo como buen anfitrión, prendió la chimenea para hacer cálido el hogar—_quizá_ de que se siente vivir en la ciudad como un ser común y yo te diré lo que se siente vivir en un Templo —el castaño rió pensando en lo absurdo que quizá había sonado. Después se sentó en el suelo frente a la chimenea y la invito a seguirle— ¿te parece?

Ella consintió.

— ¿Sabes Aioros?, me agradas mucho, quizá si no tuviera que irme, tu y yo podríamos ser buenos amigos—contesto ella mientras miraba el distinto color del fogón.

— ¿Te iras, porqué?—cuestiono intrigado el santo mientras bebía un poco de su copa.

Tras un largo suspiro, el aliento de la castaña, respondió—Mi tiempo aquí se ha terminado, solo vine al recital y ya, debo volver a la ciudad.

—Piénsalo...—debatió Sagitario—aquí podrías empezar de nuevo si eso es lo que quieres, no todo es malo, así como... yo.

_¿Qué clase de insinuación era esa y en que momento había perdió la voluntad de sus palabras?_ , se pregunto el santo, agitando sus cabellos en su nerviosismo y volviendo su mirada a la fogata.

La noche transcurrió y cuando menos lo esperaron, bajo el calor de la chimenea y sobre la alfombra, santo y damita se quedaron profundamente dormidos al trascurso de la madrugada. Unas horas mas tarde, Aioros tosió un poco por la ceniza que había consumido la braza y se alzo aun somnoliento.

Y la vio, tranquila a la joven, descansando sobre el suelo. Sonrió con inocencia, después de todo, comenzaba a acostumbrarse a su compañía y verla. Su rostro, su nariz y aquella comisura envolviendo sus labios, vaya que era linda. Esa noche se había divertido y quizá había hablado bastante como su confianza le permitía, lo cual le agradaba demasiado.

Decidió no moverla para despertarla y se alejo simplemente para buscar una frazada y almohada en su habitación y colocarse en su cuerpo. Fue entonces que decidió quedarse a su lado de ella, en la alfombra. Busco su acomode sin acercarse demasiado y cerro sus ojos.

Pronto sintió los primeros rayos de Sol golpeándole la cara, anunciándole que sus obligaciones de santo estaban ya en la puerta. El castaño aun adormilado, se pasó la mano por el rostro y se alzo del suelo, sintiendo un dolor intenso al estar tanto tiempo tieso. Se estiro y se dio por entendido que estaba solo. Su amiga había partido y el no había tenido oportunidad de despedirse.

Lo lamentaba, quizá anoche había sido la última oportunidad de verla y no había hecho nada por prolongar esa "amistad" unos segundos más.

Suspiro desganado y comenzó su rutina prendiendo la cafetera. Era hora de continuar.

Al paso de la mañana, Shura arribo hasta el noveno Templo en busca de su compañero de armas parar reunirse con el Patriarca y concretar temas sobre las tutorías e instrucción de los nuevos extranjeros.

El arquero le saludo afablemente y tras tomar un par de apuntes sobre el tema, avanzó hasta el recinto Papal.

— ¿Y cómo te fue con la chica de la otra vez, la del recital?—agrego en un tono bromista Capricornio, recordando uno de tantos aprietos en los que metía su compañero.—Anoche desapareciste...

— ¿Aitana?—el otro asintió—es una buena y divertida _persona _si eso es lo que quieres saber.

El español sonrió divertido y alzo sus manos en señal de paz— Vaya, entonces ni hablar. Sinceramente—tosió Shura—creí que tu y ella... ¡oh! vamos arquero, joder, que llevas mucho tiempo solo y una compañía de vez en cuando no hace mal.

El otro le miro inquisitivo matizando sus mejillas, sin embargo no encontró motivos para debatirle a su compañero.

— ¿Sabes?, me hubiera agradado pasar mas tiempo con ella—miro a su igual rapidamente—Temo que no la veré más.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Me menciono que regresaría a su ciudad, así que...—encogió lo hombros el castaño.

—Por cierto...—añadió el español—se me olvido decirte, cuando desapareciste del recital, Cáncer menciono algo sobre Milo y ella, aunque ya sabes que el tiene la lengua muy afilada.

Sagitario pregunto con la mirada, frunciendo el ceño—Comento que Escorpio ya conocía esas"faldas" y que no dudaría en volver a juguetear con ellas una vez mas a pesar de la Cobra. Después regreso Milo y al escucharlo, le advirtió que no hablara mas del tema y que si no aprendía a callar sus comentarios mal intencionados, le cortaría la lengua para enseñarle. Afortunadamente Camus se lo llevo a su Templo a charlar como siempre y todo rebatió ahí.

El arquero se perdió unos segundos en el silencio y pensamientos y al calce de la entrada Papal, encontró a la mencionada, despidiéndose de Arles. Llevaba una maleta a cuestas y con toda la intención de desaparecer.

—Le agradezco sus atenciones señor Arles, sin duda fue una _gran experiencia_ volver a este lugar—se despidió Aitana, tomando la maleta para partir.

Detrás del santo Padre, la amazona italiana, Marín y Milo salían discutiendo sobre la guardia de Cabo Sunion.

Aitana cruzo mirada con el santo del octavo Templo y para su mala suerte, Arles les invito a acercarse al trió. El santo volvió su mirada y noto la presencia de Sagitario y Capricornio aproximándose lentamente hacia él.

La castaña comenzó a sentirse incomoda al ver las presencias aproximándose, como una pequeña reunión macabra. El trío reverencio al maestro y escuetamente saludaron a la chica.

—Maestro...—advirtió el peliazul mirando con determinación a Aitana—quiero decirle que he pensado las cosas y...—refiriéndose a la conversación de anoche que solo el y la desconocida tenían noción— que quiero demostrarle a todos cuanto amo a Shaina y que jamás habrá otra a mujer para mi. Que si alguna vez hubo _alguien—_sentencio_—_ya no mas, que se perdió lo que sentía el día que me abandono.

En medio de su ansiedad, Milo avanzo pasos hacia atrás y tomó al amazona italiana del cintura y la atrajo hacia si, buscando la forma mas rápida de despojarle de la máscara unos segundos.

—¡Oh ,vaya!—esbozo en la sorpresa Arles.

La de cabellos verdes no entendía de donde se le ocurría semejante locura, sobretodo en presencia de Arles y Marín, incluso Aioros, Shura y la desconocida, sin embargo, ante la decisión, el santo tomo la fina plata entre sus manos y con la otra libre, acerco su mentón al de ella. Sus labios carmesí se unieron uno a uno, en una sutil y fugaz caricia que la amazona de Cobra decidió no prologar por falta de intimidad, ya que no era el tipo de personas que mostrara sus sentimientos abiertamente.

Aitana decidió rehuirle la mirada a aquel espectáculo mientras el arquero y cabra veían asombrados tal demostración de afecto.

Arles volvió al interior del recinto al sentirse incomodo y sin moverse, la castaña escondió su mirada y escucho los pasos a su lado de Milo y Shaina volviendo hacia Piscis en medio de recriminatorias.

La respiración agitada, los puños apretados y la mirada baja de la castaña demostraban cuan avergonzada se sentía. Sabia que cada palabra de Escorpio había sido por ella y que, de cierta manera tenia razón. El día que partió del Santuario y no dijo más, a nadie, buscando un nuevo sendero no más como amazona, había perdido el cariño y afecto del santo. Pero dolía, en el fondo_, ¿cuan dolorosa tenia que ser su pena, porque la noche anterior estuvo a punto de besarle y ahora la abofeteaba con la verdad?._

Volvió su mirada a su espalda y se enfrento a la mirada preocupada y comprensiva del arquero y como si una llama llena de ira se volviera dentro de si, decidió enfrentar de una buena vez al santo del alacrán. Los ojos al borde del llanto de la dama, observaron la caída de la maleta y sus pasos avanzaron a lado del sagitariano. El santo intento detenerla al ver que podría salir herida mas esta le resolvió:

—Aitana... ¿Qué haces?

—Espérame aquí Aioros, voy a mostrarle a Milo que no debe jugar...

Aitana estaba dispuesta a arrancar a Shaina de los brazos de Escorpio en su impulso, no le importaba nada más que Escorpio hablar claro de una vez por toda. Si la odiaba, lo diría y si la amaba, así lo haría._ Estaba furiosa, ¿Cómo se atrevía a besarla así, no le bastaba con jugar con su razón los últimos días_?

La joven estaba por avanzar hacia Shaina y Milo cuando súbitamente, Aioros la tomó del brazo y de un movimiento, la atrajo a su cuerpo, cubriéndola con sus brazos. Aproximo su aliento hacia ella, aguardando un par de segundos en espera que la cordura volviera a si, y sin demorarlo más, junto sus labios en un impulso.

Las exclamaciones y ruido de los pocos curiosos como Marín y Shura hicieron girar la mirada atrás del alacrán, que se congelo al ver aquella imagen_. Era una estupidez._

_**Continuara...**_

_**Gracias minako por tu apoyo, se que ya odias al oc pero todo es para darle un poco de picante la historia que ya pronto llegara a su fin en dos capis mas.Y a quien se perdió por aquí,tambien gracias.**_


	5. Chapter 5 Quedate a mi lado

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen mi si a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo final: Quédate a mi lado**_

—Lo siento. —murmuro lentamente el arquero desprendiéndose de Aitana mientras sus rostro se teñía ante la cortedad de sus actos impulsivos. Ella lo miraba incomprensible y después lo hizo al suelo intentando formular una explicación.

Milo preciso detenerse, pero al girar su mirada hacia Shaina supo que a pesar de la inquietud que aquel beso había formado, él debía continuar su camino, después indagaría en lo ocurrido.

Ante el silencio que el arquero y la chica habían formado, el español decidió intervenir:

—Tenemos que irnos Aioros, el maestro espera.

—Dame unos segundos Shura y ahora te alcanzo—pronuncio el santo la ver la maleta detrás de ellos. El español obedeció, avanzando al interior del recinto en compañía de Marín.

—De verdad lo lamento, no se que me sucedió yo...—suspiro el santo, esquivando la mirada.

—No te disculpes de nada, la verdad es que agradezco que lo hayas hecho.

El santo reparó sin entender. —Si tu no hubieras intervenido, quizá yo hubiera hecho una estupidez dirigiéndome hacia Escorpio. Y también —suspiro—debo agradecerte lo de la anoche, quise despedirme pero creí que no debía despertarte y no vi absolutamente nada para dejarte un aviso. _Gracias, gracias por todo Aioros_.

La de mirada ámbar se inclino para tomar sus maletas y comenzó a alejarse.

—Espera...—exclamo el santo sintiéndose levemente agitado—No te vayas aun... si de verdad quieres agradecerme ,no te vayas .

Ella le devolvió la mirada intrigada al determinado santo —te veré en un par de horas cuando el sol llegue a medio día, en donde te encontré anoche, ahí estaré.

El santo se adentro al recinto sin pronunciar palabra más pretendiendo que su orden se acatara.

Cobra y escorpión avanzaron hasta el octavo Templo, sin pronunciar palabra alguna en el camino y con una imprecisa calma que helaba hasta los huesos. Al llegar hasta las escaleras del Templo, la italiana decidió de una vez acabar con ese estúpido mutismo que envolvía a ambos antes de volver al apartado de las amazonas.

—¿Qué sucedió Milo? —la pregunta tomo por sorpresa al santo, hundido en sus pensamientos—no soy estúpida para pretender que no sucedió nada allá arriba y que la mujer esa no tenia nada que ver, así que mas vale que me hables con la verdad—soltó en una impasible calma Shaina.

—Shaina, no tiene caso hablar de eso.

—Lo que no tiene caso es creer que no pasa nada, vamos dime—ironizo con sus manos— ¿quién es ella, otra mas a la lista del casanova del Santuario?.El santo se recargo en uno de los pilares de las escaleras, pretendiendo encontrar respuestas en su mirada perdida en los escalones.

—Sabes que a mi no me molesta el titulo que te agentaron los demás antes de conocerme y lo difícil que fue abrirme después del olvido de mi pasado, pero Escorpio...—puntualizo—_no juegues conmigo._ Resuelve tus irresueltos y después se certero en lo que sientes, porque yo no estoy dispuesta a sobrellevar una desilusión mas.

Y tras sus últimas palabras, la vio alejarse con esa seguridad que despedía. _Era un estúpido, no sabia en que momento le llego a afectar tanto que algo que era" suyo" ,ahora estuviera en brazos de otro. Y sobretodo, que por estar tan centrado en ello, tenuemente perdiera a la persona más importante para él los últimos años .Shaina, la mujer que lo había envenado y sujetado a sus apasionantes besos, con la que realmente podía sentirse aliviado y que lo había hecho volver a ella cada noche, olvidándose de todas las demás._

Se llevo las manos a sus revoltosas hebras y se las revolvió un poco, hasta que la alzar la mirada, la mujer de la maleta lentamente la deposito en el suelo y le miró con expectación.

Aitana se aproximo hacia el ataviado Milo, caminando lentamente hasta enfrentarle. Parecía demasiada serena, mientras él era un manojo de incógnitas.

Atrapo gentilmente entre sus manso el varonil rostro del santo y lo analizo con detenimiento .Era tan bello, sus ojos eran dos enormes zafiros con un brillo particular, su nariz era fina y sus labios delgados lo suficientemente sugestibles, y en su ceja, una pequeña cicatriz casi imperceptible, seguro de uno de tantos entrenamientos.

—Milo escúchame—el santo atendió intranquilo— siempre voy a amarte, ocuparas parte de mi corazón, estarás enterrado en lo mas profundo de él, no importa que suceda, así será. Se que fui yo quien te abandono y también se que te volviste un conquistador de lo peor—sonrió tristemente—lo cual me da dicha, pero jamás vi ese sentimiento arder en tus ojos por nadie como cuando miraste a la mujer amazona, ni si quiera por mi.

El santo posó sus manos sobre las de ella.—Aitana yo...—pronuncio en un débil intento por hablar pero ella le siseó haciéndolo silenciar.

—Déjame hablar, por favor—susurro embelesada por el moreno—también se que lo que vivimos fue grandioso y que por el bien de los dos debo dejarlo en el recuerdo. Sinceramente una de las razones que me trajo aquí fue saber más de ti, que había pasado en estos años pero no imagine que estarías así de enganchado por alguien—la castaña escondió su mirada al borde el llanto— Fui tonta al pretender que podía volver a vivir lo de antes, contigo. Es como las estaciones, el otoño existió cuando yo partí y aunque de nuevo estemos en él, no puedo pretender que el tiempo no cambie nada .Y por eso y muchas cosas mas debo dejarte ir.

El santo la miro expectante, con las palabras al filo de su lengua— ¿Sabes que siempre estarás en mi corazón?

La mujer rió divertida— ¿Cómo las demás, así les dijiste a las otras?

—No...—sentenció sonriente—como mi primera chica, aunque fuera solo un niño y sabes que los primero amores son inolvidables_, ¿no?._

La dama sonrió y tras ello, se aproximo hacia los labios del caballero, percibiendo su cálido aliento que atrapaba en una fina caricia sus antojables labios. Jugueteo un par de segundos con ellos, mientras percibía la fuerza que imprimía el santo aferrándose sus manos alrededor de su rostro. Lentamente se desprendió de ellos, dejando escapar un suspiro tras ello y consecuentemente, el santo dejo hacer sus manos hasta los brazos de ella, apresándola a su cuerpo con ternura y sujeción. Le beso los cabellos y la frente en un último adiós y la vio partir hacia el siguiente Templo, armada de su maleta.

_Era lo mejor para ambos._

Las horas pasaron entre aguardo y silencio dentro del recinto papal con un Aioros que no había pronunciado palabra alguna hacia el español respecto a lo sucedido, limitándose a hablar únicamente de asuntos del Santuario. Y cuando observo el sol en su máxima expresión a través de la ventana y tras terminar algunos bosquejos de trabajo, Sagitario se puso demasiado nervioso, llamado la atención de su compañero de armas y mejor amigo:

— ¿Sucede algo?—pregunto escueto el español sobre un escritorio.

—Es algo tarde y quede de hablar con _alguien_ ahora—espetó el castaño tratando de concentrarse.

— ¿Por qué no vas ahora?, yo puedo terminar de arreglar esto—el español se levanto del escritorio y se próximo hacia su compañero, posando su mano en su hombro—vamos ve con _ella _antes de que se vaya. Ve y dile cuan importante se volvió para ti.

El castaño le devolvió una mirada picara y cómplice—Si así lo sientes, no creo que haya nada que importe mas que Athena y ella jamás reprimiría verte feliz. Anda, ve y no te arrepientas.

Aioros se alzo animado de su escritorio y tras agradecerle a Shura, se ausento hacia los jardines del Santuario.

Trató de llegar hasta aquel lugar en un respiro, pues su curiosidad sobre si lo había esperado le apremio. Su semblante se relajo al verla ausente y pensativa, sentaba bajo un árbol de hojas anaranjadas y amarillentas cayendo por doquier y con su maleta a lado. El santo avanzo impreciso hacia ella mientras Aitana volvía la mirada hacia el castaño. El sonrió ligeramente y sin pensarlo mucho, se hizo un espacio a lado dela joven, compartiendo la sombra del bello arbusto.

—Gracias por esperarme.

—Ya me empezaba a aburrir con tanto silencio—bromeo la dama mirando de reojo al santo.

Con el murmullo del viento revoltoso, ligeramente agitando los cabellos de ambos mientras las hojas caían a sus costados, ella rompió el silencio—Y bien Aioros, ¿cómo puedo agradecerte?

El castaño fijo su vista en las manos sobre el vestido lila de la dama que matizaba su blanca piel y cabellos castaños, tomando una con cierto temor y entrelazando sus dedos en ella.

—_Quédate...quédate a mi lado._

Aitana se congelo al instante y le devolvió una mirada distraída al santo, que no dejaba de sonreír en su nerviosismo en un gesto aniñado. El santo volvió a mirar hacia la nada.

—Tenia la necesidad de decírtelo y sabia que me arrepentiría mucho tiempo si no lo hacia.

La sintió temblar—No lo pienses demasiado, a mi no me importa nada de lo que digan los demás porque es lo que siento y aunque me negaba a creerlo, así es. _También._.. se que tu corazón esta sumiso hacia Milo y que yo no tengo nada que esperar de ti, pero aun así, lo intento.—explico melancólico—Y si tu decides irte ,lo entenderé.

La dama dejo caer un par de gotitas que nublaron sus ojos, sintiendo el nudo en su garganta que se había formado y las emociones revueltas que habían nublado su sentido.

Aitana suspiro profundamente, rendida ante las palabras del arquero y lentamente deposito su oído a la altura del pecho del castaño percibiendo sus latidos mientras se aferraba a su tímido abrazo.

—¿Cuál es tu canción favorita—preguntó ella.

— ¿Es una broma?

—No, por su puesto que no, solo quiero saber cual es ella, para memorizarla y tocarla solo para ti.

El rió y su risa se la llevo el viento junto con un par de hojas amarillentas.

La noche arraso con la diversidad y movimiento que el Santuario tenía fue acallado por la tranquilidad y sosiego.

La puerta de la cabaña de la amazona de cobra resonó, tras haber tomado una ducha. La amazona dispuesta a dormir con un fino camisón azulado que cubría solamente la parte superior y dejando a la exposición sus piernas, abrió la puerta.

Recargado sobre el filo de la puerta y con un solo tulipán blanco en su mano, el santo de Escorpión se adentro a la modesta vivienda. A Milo se le antojo adorable la verla solo con su ropa de dormir y con sus cabellos semihumedos cayendo en ella, sin embargo trato de contener su exaltación y tratar de excusarse sereno.

— ¿A que has venido?—cuestiono la italiana buscando acomodo en una silla abrazando sus piernas a ella mientras el hombre permanecía de pie.

—Vine a decirte que lo siento, que me porte como un idiota y aunque se que no te gustan las mariconerias, te traje una sola flor... de tus favoritas—el santo se allego lentamente a ella mientras la dama lo inspeccionaba a cada paso con sus orbes esmeraldas, tomando la flor del tallo y delineándola con sus dedos.

—Jamás dije que me gustaran los tulipanes, de hecho _dije—_acentuó pasiva_— _que no me gustan las flores.

—Si pero la vez que te puse a elegir que si te regalaran una flor aunque no quisieras, dijiste que preferirías un tulipán que una rosa, que odiabas las rosas tanto como los chocolates y las canciones estúpidamente románticas.

El escorpión optimista se hinco para quedar a la altura de la silla y poder hacer más cercana la conversación. Lentamente trato de apresar una de las manos que acariciaban el tulipán entre las suyas y llevarlas hasta sus labios, comenzando a rozar cada dedo con ellos. Se separo unos segundos de la exquisita piel y alzo su mirada fijamente.

—Ya perdóname ¿si?

Ella dejo caer sus piernas y se recargo en sus brazos sobre la silla con el tulipán atrapado entre sus dedos, mirándolo expectante— ¿estas seguro que esto es lo que quieres?, aun estas a tiempo de retractarte y salir corriendo a volver a ser quien eras.

El santo se alzo, buscando apoyo en el respaldo de la silla y aprisiono a la dama, para limitar la distancia entre sus labios y ella. Sus miradas se enfrentaron en el silencio —Desde que te conocí, no hay nada que me haga cambiarte. _Te amo Shaina_.

Sutilmente, se acerco hasta el borde de sus labios y percibiendo su cálido aliento desembocado y ansioso por besarle, se rindió. Toco los níveos labios y jugueteo lentamente con ellos, prolongando la suave caricia.

La amazona dejo hacer el tulipán y pretendiendo no perder la caricia, paso sus brazos por el cuello del caballero, quien al sentirla afable, en un hábil movimiento, la sitúo en sus brazos para llevarla a la cama hasta el amanecer.

_**Fin...**_

_**Un final feliz mas y un fic mas terminado, por cierto los fanarts de este fic están situados en mi devianart que esta en mi profile ...Gracias minako por acompañarme en este fic y a quien se haya perdido por aquí!**_


End file.
